


for eternity

by uwuxuxi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magic Husbands, Vampires, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuxuxi/pseuds/uwuxuxi
Summary: But Doyoung has orders that he needs to fill and unfortunately, cannot spend all day in his husband’s arms being lavished with his attention. “Johnny,” he mumbles and turns in his arms. His lips curl up in a smile as Johnny's hand slips over his belly and squeezes his waist lightly. “I have to work.”
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64
Collections: doyochi fest round one





	for eternity

**Author's Note:**

> written for prompt 44 of doyochi fest–"doyoung is a witch, person b is a vampire and they're married". i took some fun little creative liberties with that! sungchan is johnny's fledgling and he is practically their son and likes to learn how the magic doyoung does works! to the prompter–i hope you enjoy!

Doyoung is not a morning person. He wakes up early but doesn’t leave his bed, warm and content in his husband’s arms until Dochi’s little paws press against his cheek to urge him up at around eleven am. Johnny's hands slip down his hips and gently pull him closer and despite his little hedgehog familiar patting tiny feet against his cheek, all Doyoung wants to do is melt into Johnny's arms and forget about the world with Johnny's kisses. 

But Doyoung has orders that he needs to fill and unfortunately, cannot spend all day in his husband’s arms being lavished with his attention. “Johnny,” he mumbles and turns in his arms. His lips curl up in a smile as Johnny's hand slips over his belly and squeezes his waist lightly. “I have to work.”

“Who says?” Johnny whispers back, sleep hoarse voice sending a gentle tingle down Doyoung’s spine. He traces a lazy design on Doyoung’s hip and Doyoung wants so badly to stay in bed with him.

Dochi smacks Doyoung something fierce and the witch finally has to admit defeat, pushing Johnny's hands off of him so he can climb out of bed. “Says Dochi.”

Johnny flops onto his back and watches Doyoung rise from their bed, eyes roving from his long neck down to his slim waist, pajama pants hanging low on his hips. “Why does Dochi get to dictate how much time we spend together in bed? Is it because he doesn't get to cuddle?”

Dochi seems to consider biting Johnny for a moment before he climbs into Doyoung’s offered palm.

“Because he likes when I make money to spoil him with,” Doyoung says peacefully, leaning down to give Johnny a sweet ‘good morning’ kiss. “Don’t forget that you have to call Ten.”

Johnny groans softly, turning his head away from Doyoung. Ten’s calls are never ignored but that does not mean that Johnny _wants_ to talk to him first thing in the morning when he’d much rather be burying his face in Doyoung’s neck and coaxing his husband into an early morning feeding. 

“No. Sungchan’s probably awake and I’ve got to show him how to make a potion for Mrs. Lee.” Doyoung is not a psychic but he knows Johnny and ignores the pout thrown his way as he zips up a hoodie, effectively hiding his back from Johnny’s view.

Unfair, if you ask Johnny. 

“Perhaps,” Doyoung says slowly and cuts his eyes back over to Johnny, “we can figure something out after dinner?”

Johnny grins and offers Doyoung a playful salute as he walks to the bathroom to start to work through his morning routine. He won't be in there long, only long enough for his spot in the bed to go cold and for Johnny to miss him. “You’re always my favorite dessert~”

“And _you_ are corny. Make sure you shower!”

"I'm going to!"

༻✦༺

“Don’t add too much cascarilla.” Doyoung’s voice is stern and Sungchan straightens out the vial in his hand, lips pursed into a small pout. “Pouring is always a risk, even if it’s a faster way to do things.” He holds out a small golden spoon, lips curled into a fond smile as the young vampire takes it and carefully pours the white powder into the spoon before gently dropping it into the milk-bottle-shaped jar they were working with. 

“I didn’t think there was such a thing as too much protection?” Sungchan mumbles and reaches for the black salt before he realizes the answer. “Oh! We have to keep every part of it equal, right?”

Doyoung nods and ruffles Sungchan’s hair with an approving grin. “You’re getting it. Protection magic is far more delicate than one would assume and if the balance is off the entire spell changes.”

Sungchan considers the spell and what little he knows about magic. He's Johnny’s fledgling, magic should be out of his wheelhouse entirely, but he's willing to learn and help Doyoung around the kitchen when he can. “A protection spell backfiring… does that mean it will attack the Lees?”

“And us.” Doyoung wrinkles his nose.

“Yikes,” Sungchan says as he spoons the black salt into the bottle. 

“Yikes,” Doyoung agrees and hands him the pink salt. Sungchan measures it carefully and sighs as he's handed more salt. He didn't know that there were this many types of salt before coming to live with Doyoung and Johnny but he can't say that he's surprised to learn new things again. It's fun, really.

They're sealing the bottle with white wax when Johnny finally comes downstairs in an oversized hoodie and his preferred jogging sweatpants. It's overcast and Doyoung tilts his chin up to steal a kiss when Johnny comes around to kiss him. It starts out as just a peck but it never stays that way and Sungchan has to fight back a gag as his sire's arms slide around Doyoung's waist to pull him close for a deeper kiss.

"You're so fucking gross," he says anyway, pressing Doyoung's seal into the still cooling wax before setting it aside for delivery. Johnny will probably drop it off on his jog.

"You won't feel that way when you get into a relationship," Johnny mumbles against Doyoung's lips before pulling away and pressing his lips to his husband's forehead instead. Sungchan rather firmly disagrees with this statement but lets Johnny have it for now. "This goin' to Mrs. Lee?"

Doyoung hums his agreement and pats Johnny on his chest before pulling away from Johnny to start putting the supplies away and return the kitchen to a _kitchen_ and make it less of a pretty little brewery. "She doesn't need it by any particular time, but if you'd drop it off on your jog..."

"You'd love me forever?" Johnny grins and the gaze Doyoung and Sungchan share over the kitchen island doesn't make that grin falter in the least. Johnny is a marvel with his confidence in saying the absolute cheesiest shit in the world. "It's no problem, I'll drop it off. See you for breakfast?"

Sungchan shuts the cascarilla in a box and rolls his eyes. "Are we eating now?"

"We," Johnny's finger moves between himself and Sungchan, "always eat. Especially when Doyoung cooks."

He has a point but Sungchan is not going to let him win that easily. "That's not all you like to eat."

Doyoung squawks and, yeah, Sungchan deserves the dishtowel smacked against his arm but the look on Johnny's face is _so_ worth it. He's going to be made to help Doyoung with breakfast but there are worse punishments in the world.

Like jogging with Johnny.

When Johnny comes back from his jog, it's to the smell of fresh pancakes and hot coffee and the sound of his husband singing along to the radio. Sungchan is nowhere to be seen but Johnny can hear him in the living room playing Animal Crossing which means that when Johnny sidles up to his husband and presses a soft kiss to the sliver of his shoulder that Doyoung's borrowed shirt bares to him, there's no teenage vampire there to complain about their PDA. Doyoung sighs and tilts his head to the side, eyes sliding closed as Johnny's plush lips make a gentle trail up the side of his throat. "Mrs. Lee get the potion?"

"Mm," Johnny hums halfheartedly and revels in the thumpthumpthump of Doyoung's pulse against his lips. "She gave me a tip and cookies for you.." His hands rest warm and heavy on Doyoung's waist and he has to fight a smile as Doyoung melts back against his chest.

It's so comfortable like this, the heady thrum of Doyoung's blood filling Johnny's nose, but the pancakes are going to burn and Doyoung hates having to remake food for them. "Flip the pancake."

Doyoung twirls his finger in a lazy circle to do just that.

"I love magic," Johnny mumbles and watches the pancake cook before floating off of the pan and into the plate just to the side of the stove. "I love _you_."

"You," Doyoung counters, turning his head to capture Johnny's lips in a slow kiss, "are absolutely insufferable."

Johnny smiles against his lips and turns Doyoung around so he can pull him closer and kiss him deeper, tongue mapping out the familiar cavern of his witch's mouth before he speaks again. "And you're stuck with me for eternity, my love. Just you and me for the rest of time."

"And isn't that lovely?"

Breakfast is a quiet affair, with idle chatting and Sungchan guiding his villager through his island with one hand as he eats. "Are you going out today?" Doyoung asks after a while, pausing in his gentle humming along with the Animal Crossing music to look over at the teenager.

"Mm, probably." He takes one look at Doyoung and Johnny and wrinkles his nose. "Yeah, I'm going out. You're giving each other those gross domestic looks that mean I _really_ don't want to be here when you disappear up to the bedroom."

Doyoung clicks his tongue, lifting his tea up to his lips. "Are you acting like that's something new for you?"

"I don't want to be here when I can leave and not emotionally scar myself," Sungchan points out, grabbing his switch with both hands and focusing for a moment. He's deeply focused which means he's probably trying to catch a bug and Johnny gives him the time to do that before he speaks.

"When did you become _so_ dramatic?" he asks as he brings his coffee to his lips. Doyoung doesn't know how to tell him that it is entirely their fault that Sungchan's typically demure personality was wholly changed into something more dramatic. "You can just go visit your little boyfriend without saying that we, as your loving parents–"

"Oh, here you go," Doyoung sighs and smacks his husband's arm.

"As your loving parents," Johnny repeats even though the whole table already heard him the first time, "emotionally scare you with our passionate love for each other."

"You're an embarrassment," Doyoung says.

"I work very hard to embarrass him as much as possible," Johnny agrees and grins too wide. His fangs are razor sharp and Sungchan pouts at both of them. There's no winning for him in this household. He's known that for his entire stay here but he's very much exhausted of them. It's nice to be taken care of by people so hopelessly in love even after centuries of being together but he just wishes that they wouldn't be so _gross_ about it. "Where are you going, though?"

"I was going to see if Renjun was free...?" Sungchan's voice is cautious and Doyoung smiles behind his mug, eyes flitting over to where Dochi is pittering about on the counter, sorting through the herbs that Doyoung would need for his next spell. Sungchan has been nursing a crush on the witch down the street for as long as Doyoung could remember and Renjun would always be free if Sungchan was the one asking him.

It's sweet to see history repeating itself.

Johnny looks like he's about to say something smart, so Doyoung pops him on the nose and rolls his eyes fondly. "Have a good time~ Stay as long as he'll have you."

"That'll be forever, you know," Johnny says and earns himself a smack to the chest this time. He's an insufferable creature and will be until the very end of time.

But Doyoung loves him, so here they are for the rest of time.

༻✦༺

The sun sets and Sungchan is still gone. Doyoung has finished his daily work and Johnny has finished… whatever it is he does during the day. Doyoung thinks that his new hobby is ceramics since he's turned one of their first floor rooms into a studio but he doesn't have much time to go into the room to see and he doesn't want to interrupt any artistic process that his husband has cultivated inside of it. He knocks lightly on the door, takes in the low thrum of Johnny's music and what must be the steady spinning of the wheel beneath his hands.

"Can I come in?" he asks, cracking the door and smiling softly at the focused look on Johnny's face. His hands are caked with wet clay but the mug–Doyoung assumes that it's a mug, at least–that he's throwing on the wheel looks far better than Doyoung expected it to. "You've gotten good at that," he notes and smiles as Johnny positively beams up at him, eyes disappearing into pleased crescents. "A mug?"

"Yeah, I'll need to form the handle later but I think it's starting to look okay without it." Doyoung watches Johnny's skilled fingers guide the clay up to his desired height and flushes slightly as a tingle rushes down his spine. Johnny's eyes are on him in a moment, amber flashing red, and Doyoung knows that he's been completely found out by his husband. Not that he's a stranger to finding Johnny attractive during completely mundane tasks but it's embarrassing to be caught lusting after your husband when he's simply maneuvering clay with water, his fingers, and a sponge. "...Doyoung."

"I don't like when you say my name like that," the witch sniffs, crossing his arms over his chest as his flush grows even darker and he looks anywhere other than his husband’s sparkling eyes. "I feel like you're accusing me of something."

"So you aren't the slightest bit turned on by my fingers right now?" Johnny asks and squeezes the clay off of his left hand with his right and–fuck. Doyoung's caught again. He's as malleable as the clay Johnny works and the smirk on his husband's lips is absolutely fucking infuriating. "Doyoung~"

"Must I admit it when you already know?" Doyoung shoots back, watching as Johnny takes a tool and smoothes the sides of the mug carefully. Watching him work is something enchanting and, yes, Doyoung is attracted to his husband doing mundane things but that is his business and he will not tolerate his husband bullying him for it.

Johnny smirks at him before he studies the mug and decides it's finished before taking the tray it's on off of the wheel to set it on his work table. Doyoung wonders if he's going to try and drive him crazy by taking the time to decorate it _now_ or take pity on him and stop letting him thirst on his own. "Would you like for me to wash my hands before I kiss you?" he asks and Doyoung wants to kill him but then he's crossing the room and pulling Johnny in close to kiss him, instead. Johnny's clay slick fingers slide over his cheeks and typically, Doyoung would hate it but instead, he sighs into his mouth and presses ever closer to him.

Johnny's lips taste of mint iced tea and Doyoung licks eagerly into his mouth as his husband smears gray clay over his skin. He's careful not to slide his hands into Doyoung's hair nor down to his neck and Doyoung shudders in anticipation for his husband to sink his fangs into his throat. "Your heart is racing," Johnny whispers, pressing a fleeting kiss to Doyoung's lips that leaves him chasing the kisses he already misses desperately. He moves his hands from Doyoung's cheeks and slides them underneath his husband's shirt to smear what remains of the clay over his sides. It shouldn't be as hot as it is, the cool clay surprisingly warm as it slips over Doyoung's skin, but Doyoung tangles his fingers into Johnny's hair and throws his head back in a long moan of his name. "I'm barely touching you..."

"You're touching me _enough_ , Youngho," Doyoung snaps, just a hair breathless, and opens his mouth in a whimper as Johnny digs his sharp nails into his hips. It stings in the best way and Doyoung tries to tuck his face into his neck until Johnny's hands are off of him. "No, I didn't mean–"

Johnny shushes him gently, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "Shh, baby, I'm not going far. Let me wash my hands and then you and I can have fun in the bed."

That's more than enough to soothe Doyoung and he follows Johnny to the sink, wetting a piece of paper towel to wipe the drying clay from his cheeks as Johnny cleans his hands. There's no mirror in the room so when Johnny's hands are clean he takes the damp towel and gently cleans the rest of the clay off of Doyoung's skin before kissing him slow and sweet. Kisses like these are easy to get lost in and Doyoung slides his arms around Johnny's shoulders as his husband presses his lower back into the sink and kisses him deep. He doesn't know how long they stay like that, Johnny's hands heavy on his waist and his thighs tight around Johnny's hips, but when Johnny finally breaks their kiss, Doyoung's lips are tingling and the only thing he can really focus on is the heat rapidly building in Johnny's body and the hot press of Johnny's cock in the crease of his thigh. "Do you want to go to the bed?" he whispers and Doyoung lifts his chin to press soft kisses to his lips. Johnny indulges him, thumb rubbing soft circles over his hip bones as they trade chaste presses of lips as if they don't want far more than that right now. "Doyoung, baby... You know I love kissing you but I did ask you a very important question..."

"Yes," Doyoung mumbles into Johnny's lips before squealing as he's lifted up into Johnny's arms. He tightens his arms and legs around his husband and sighs softly as Johnny presses an apologetic kiss to his pulse point as he carries him out of the art room and into their bedroom instead. It's a far more pleasant place for Johnny to fuck Doyoung absolutely brainless and, if the slow way his tongue moves over his throat is any indication, feed. It hasn't been long since he's felt Johnny's fangs dig into his flesh but every time feels like the first. "Are you hungry?" he gasps and slips his fingers into Johnny's hair to keep his mouth close to his throat.

"For you?" Johnny asks, kissing up Doyoung's skin before pressing his nose into the crook of his jaw. "Always, my love." Doyoung shudders and squeezes his thighs tight around Johnny's hips before he flicks his wrist to open their bedroom door so Johnny won't have to shift his hold on Doyoung to open the door.

Doyoung's back hits the bed with a soft 'oof!' and he giggles softly as Johnny crawls on top of him and presses soft kisses all over his face. He shifts up to pull Johnny's shirt over his head, tossing it to the side and smirking to himself as Johnny's eyes trail hungrily over the delicate purple tattoos that dance over Doyoung's arms and chest, culminating in an ornate flower over his flat stomach. Clay is still smeared over his skin but Johnny doesn't seem to mind too much as he starts to kiss his way down Doyoung's chest all the way down to the ornate floral tattoo. Each line thrums with his magic and Doyoung can tell that even without his blood on Johnny's tongue, the magic is starting to urge his husband's arousal on.

"You're beautiful." Doyoung hums, back arching as Johnny's lips brush over his nipple. "Powerful." He drags his tongue down the curve of Doyoung's pec and pulls a desperate gasp from his lips. "And all _mine_." He moans outright, falling back onto the mattress and curling his fingers into Johnny's hair to keep him close to his chest and center the attention there. It's no heavy task for Johnny, who would worship Doyoung's chest all day if he could, and he smiles warmly against his skin before slowly dragging his fangs over the sensitive flesh.

The first bite always hurts the most and Doyoung smothers his whine by biting his lower lip, lashes fluttering as Johnny's needle sharp fangs sink into the flesh of his left pec. His thighs tremble around Johnny's hips and Johnny rubs a soothing hand over the outside of his thigh to ease his discomfort. The pain never lasts long, whether that is because of Doyoung's fondness of the sting of pain or Johnny's warm venom that floods his bloodstream and relaxes his muscles, Doyoung moans Johnny's name breathlessly as his blood is worked out slowly by Johnny's tongue. It's intoxicating, the knowledge that he gives his beloved pleasure and life in the same moment, and when Johnny's hips roll down against Doyoung's it is nothing for Doyoung to move his hips up just as eagerly.

Johnny licks over the bite and kisses it sweetly before pressing more loving kisses over Doyoung's torso, tongue trailing adoring lines over the glittering royal purple tattoos as Doyoung trembles and moans beneath him. He drags the tips of his fangs over Doyoung's skin, drawing little pinpricks of blood where they dig into the skin, and tries not to smile too wide as his husband nearly keens his pleasure above his head.

"Johnny," Doyoung warns but his voice is much too breathless to be anything close to threatening, "I swear on Hekate if you don't fuck me."

"I _am_ going to fuck you," Johnny replies with a soft kiss to Doyoung's belly button, "but can't I give you more kisses first?" The look he gets in return is withering and Johnny sighs, moving to grab the bottle of lube from their nightstand. He does not point out that Doyoung could have simply summoned the bottle of lube into Johnny's hand and that his husband is being intentionally difficult so it's now taking them even _longer_ to fuck because he wants to have sex with his husband and he is not as much of an idiot as he pretends to be.

Doyoung's long leg settles on Johnny's shoulder and he presses a soft kiss to the inside of his knee as he warms the lube between his fingers and locks eyes with his husband. Doyoung is not as strung out as Johnny would like him to be but it is nothing to get Doyoung moaning on his fingers. He kisses a long line down Doyoung's thighs as he slips his middle finger into him with little resistance and a gentle sigh from the witch. Doyoung relaxes slowly, head falling back on the pillow beneath his head, and when his eyes fall shut, Johnny sinks his fangs into the meat of his thigh and moans at the pulse of his husband's life over his tongue.

The moans that leave his husband are nearly sinful and when Doyoung's fingers curl tightly in his hair to keep Johnny's mouth exactly where he wants it, Johnny presses his tongue to the wound and works more blood out with a flutter of his lashes. He pumps his finger leisurely before Doyoung tugs on his hair and when he whispers desperately, Johnny adds a second finger and starts to work his husband open with both of them, mouth leaving the bite mark he'd been nursing to leave another. And another until Doyoung's moans echo off of the walls and his thighs are mottled with bruises and blood is slipping down his thighs in tiny rivulets as he tries to fuck himself down onto Johnny's fingers.

Perhaps Sungchan had a point in not wanting to be home while they were doing this. Johnny won't make fun of him next time he pitches a fit. Maybe. The chances are low.

"Johnny, Johnny, _please_ ," Doyoung begs, his magical lines sending dancing lights around the room as he grinds his hips down. "If you don't fuck me _right now_ –"

"Shh, my love..." Johnny whispers, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Doyoung's trembling stomach. Doyoung digs his heel into Johnny's shoulder and, yes, maybe Johnny deserves that but he rolls his eyes anyway. To keep Doyoung from complaining as he pulls his fingers out of the velvet grip of his hole, Johnny holds his gaze as he sinks his fangs into a spot of unmarred skin high on Doyoung's left thigh. Doyoung's head tosses on the pillow as he keens, thighs trembling slightly around his head, and digs his blunt nails into Johnny's biceps as he rocks his hips up in silent askance for his cock. He's so desperate and so very beautiful that Johnny can't help but take a moment to appreciate him before he slicks his cock up and leans forward to press his blood-slicked lips to Doyoung's in a desperate kiss.

When he slowly presses his cock into Doyoung, they both shudder in unison as Doyoung's magic bursts out from his body and encases them both. It locks Johnny in close, not as if he'd move far, and Johnny shudders as Doyoung's tongue licks his own blood off of his lips. The stretch is delightful and they're smothering each other's moans in their kisses.

Doyoung's blood, glittering from his magic, is leaving slick trails down Johnny's sides as he squeezes him tightly and drags his nails down his arms with a low moan of his name. It's intoxicating to Johnny to have the taste of his husband's arousal thick in his own belly mixing with the heady scent smearing down his body as their bodies roll together in the lavender light of Doyoung's magic in the dark room. It's easy to lose himself like this and his eyes flutter slightly as Doyoung's hands come up to cradle his face and bring him back down to earth, to this moment where they're joined.

He's absolutely radiant with his cock laying hot and heavy against his stomach and a pretty flush on his cheeks and chest and Johnny moans from the sheer sight of him alone as if the warm, velvety grip Doyoung has around him isn't enough to send him reeling. "I love you," Doyoung whispers as their hips move together, fingers gentle and sending gentle shocks of magic dancing down Johnny's spine as his thighs tighten around his hips. Fresh blood leaks from the small wounds still unhealed on his thighs and when Doyoung brings Johnny's head down to his throat, he drags his tongue down the long length of it. He relishes in the way his pulse picks up as Johnny slams into his prostate and when Doyoung's voice pitches high in a drawn out moan, Johnny sinks his fangs into the elegant skin of his throat.

Doyoung is so keyed up now that his blood flows freely over Johnny's tongue and down his throat and they move together in tandem but with no finesse. Desperation is taking them over quickly and as Johnny's tongue works Doyoung's blood into his mouth, droplets leaking from the corners, Doyoung's moans start to crack.

"Youngho," he gasps, his voice vibrating against Johnny's lips and this close, fangs in his throat, Johnny can tell how close he is. "Please, baby, my love, I'm so..." His voice breaks off into a loud moan and his head tips back slightly. Johnny's hand moves quickly to support the back of his head so he doesn't have to pull away from his throat, thumb rubbing a soothing circle over his nape. They don't need Doyoung to rip his throat open in the middle of sex again. "Youngho, _please_ ," he begs softly and nearly screams as Johnny's other hand slips through the blood and sweat on Doyoung's thigh before curling around his cock and stroking him to completion.

The broken way that Johnny's name pours from Doyoung's lips as he splatters the tattoos on his stomach with his cum is sinful and Johnny has to pull his fangs from his neck to moan loudly into his bloody neck. His hips lose all sense of rhythm as he seeks his own release as he pants into Doyoung's neck, held tightly to his husband's body by his magic and loving hands. "I love you so much," he gasps and when Doyoung pulls his face up for another kiss, he spills inside of him with a shaking moan of his own.

It takes a significant amount of effort for Johnny not to just collapse on top of Doyoung, panting softly as Doyoung's fingers card through his hair. He doesn't need to breathe, not really, but it's hard to resist taking in long inhales of Doyoung. "How do you feel?" he whispers into Doyoung's cheek before slowly ducking his head to lick at the bite on his throat. It heals quickly under his tongue and magic tickles the outside of his thighs so he knows that Doyoung is taking care of every little bite Johnny left there. "We're going to have to change the sheets..."

"When don't we when you're hungry?" Doyoung laughs breathlessly, pretty voice absolutely shot as he strokes over Johnny's shoulders. "I feel fantastic. Sore, but fantastic."

'Sore but fantastic' means that Doyoung will not be leaving the bed at all tomorrow and Sungchan will, most likely, bring his dramatics back. But 'sore but fantastic' also means that his husband is satisfied and Johnny loves satisfying Doyoung more than most things in this world.

"Do you want to bathe first or nap first?" Johnny presses a soft kiss to his Adam's apple and smiles as Doyoung lightly smacks the top of his head. "You _hate_ waking up sticky, baby..."

Doyoung grumbles and very stubbornly closes his eyes. Johnny is going to have an armful of grumpy witch in roughly two hours but if Doyoung wants to curl up in bed with him and sleep, Johnny is not going to be the one to deny him today. He pulls out of Doyoung carefully, pressing soft kisses to his cheek to soothe his whining before he gathers him onto his chest and out of the messy spot beneath him. Blood, sweat, and cum do not a comfortable napping spot make and Doyoung will be complaining _enough_ when he wakes up.

Doyoung is close to sleep when he reaches up to gently pat Johnny’s cheek. “I love you,” he whispers, smiling sleepily.

Johnny turns his head to kiss his palm. “I love you, too, my darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
